The invention relates to a coffee machine with a housing frame in which can be installed at least one extraction device for generating coffee, an electronic control unit, a water supply and a drawer for catching coffee grounds.
In a coffee machine of this type according to EP-B1 0 299 399 a so-called slide-in system is installed in a housing such that it is readily replaceable. Such slide-in system comprises a box-shaped frame which can be slid into the housing on rail guides and on which are disposed an extraction device for generating coffee, a drawer for catching coffee grounds, a hot-water preparation system, control elements as well as further components, such as for example a coffee grinder or a portioning device. While this slide-in system permits the sliding-in and removal of all components together into or from the housing, a disadvantage is that connection tubes and electrical connection cables between the components must be connected by relatively expensive assembly operations and in the case of dismantling must be detached laboriously one from the other.